rapfandomcom-20200223-history
Jamal Music
Jamal Music is a british born Rapper he has been putting pen to paper for the past 15 years At a young age Jamal began demonstrating a love for creativity within music teaching himself to play the keyboard by ear and then at a later age play various instruments including the trombone. Jamal's earliest taste for hiphop came from the influences of artist such as Salt & Pepper, Kriss Kross and Kid & Play for their funpacked energetic lyrics and later progressed when his dad introduced him to Tupac shakur. Jamal's main tastes of music prior to this had consisted of mainly R&B but after listening to the Don Kluminati 7 Day theory album his preferences began to shift towards the Mellow sounds of Hip Hop First experiences of writing lyrics came at the age of 15 with the development of the UK Garage scene after being introduced to writing lyrics by a close friend Jamal became engrossed in writing. Donning the alias of "Emcee S!LK" he drew inspiration from artist such as Dj Luck & Mc Neat, Heartless Crew and local artists such as Artful Dodger and Craig David. Jamal then found a community online which encouraged him to share his writing Jamal describes this as his main influence for his persistance in music as then was the make or break stage this being the first time anyone had been exposed to his lyrics feeling as though his lyrics lacked substance and throught the guidance of his close friend Jamal made the decision to progress into Hip Hop writing giving him more opportunity to express himself as an artist through the use of Metaphors, Similies, punchlines etc. Online battling with other artists became a new passion for Jamal not only was it something he found he was good at but it also helped him to realease stress from pressures at school and it gave him a new source of confidence through compliments gained by other artists and through winning battles. The battling although fun was brief but allowed Jamal to focus on a new purpose of writing lyrical content with meaning and so came the alias' of "Darklife and Darklight" the names reflected his lyrical content and meaning. Music progressed at a steady rate with Jamal writing almost everyday and then early 2006 Jamal decided after trial and error to take the step into recording his content. He felt as though he was ready to share it with his peers and friends and surprisingly recieved brilliant reviews from his peers after writing and recording his first full song "Love Goes On" Sampled on Craig David's "Love Dont Stop" In november 2006 Jamal was arrested and charged with ABH. The conviction bought a steep decline in almost everything within Jamal's life after losing his job and falling into a brief state of depression Jamal lost inspiration to write and desisted in writing music. After months of not writing Jamal picked up the pen again and began writing. Now wiith a newfound determination. Dropping his alias of Darklife and chosing to use his name Jamal began writing music which reflected himself. Music which people could relate to and it was then that he decided to release his first full mixtape entitled Love, Life & Lyrics the music gained Jamal performances at local shows and even gaining him a on stage collaboration with previous Xfactor contestants. After a brief stint with writers block Jamal has returned in 2011 with a newfound edge. Still unsigned Working on his current mixtape Entitled "Treat Em Mean 2 Keep Em Keen" and producing his own music videos with his younger brother Jamal has decided to literally vent and let loose the inner side of himself sharing a piece of his mind and turning his passion of music of that into a brand Jamal has formulated a newfound brand OHMYJAYS! which is a mixture of music, culture and comedy in the hope to express in more ways than just his music Category:Rappers Category:Uk rapper